The Misfit
by Churchill Vampiress
Summary: AU/AH. For Bella Swan, music life; she was in a band in the Bahamas but was forced to move to the mainland. Now life for her is seemingly miserable. Then she meets the mysterious Edward. Will he be willing to help the depressed girl? Rewrite of Misfit.
1. Chapter 1: The New Girl

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine! It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. I don't I own "Into the Ocean" by Blue October, either.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: The New Girl**

**(EPOV)**

I stared out the back window of the lunchroom in a daze. The hums of all of the shallow thoughts of classmates surrounded me; if I had been human, it would have given me a permanent migraine. I turned, peeking from under my eyelashes, at the rest of my family. Alice was thinking about going to the mall this weekend, Rose was thinking about fixing up a new car, Emmett was wishing it would storm so he could play baseball, and Jasper was…thirsty. He was staring at the back of blonde-haired Hannah Gilbert hungrily.

"Jasper," I hissed, too low and fast for any human to hear. Simultaneously, all of my siblings looked from me to Jasper. Jasper looked up at me, drawn out of his reverie. "Not here. Not a human." I hissed again. Alice placed a small, reassuring hand on her mate. I turned, a thought drawing my attention from one side of the cafeteria.

It was coming from the unoriginal mind of Jessica, who was staring at the other side of the cafeteria. _Who is _she? She thought viciously.

I heard the quiet Angela voice a response – Jessica must have voiced it aloud. "That's Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter."

"Oh; hey, Lauren!" Jessica called. I shook my head the slightest bit. This could not be good. Jessica's mind was shallow, but Lauren's mind was desert-dry.

"Yes?" came the flowery, irksome voice of Lauren.

Jessica responded sweetly, "Do you want to go see the new girl?" _Maybe we can fix her up; she definitely needs a make-over._

"Sure…" Lauren got up, followed by Jessica, and they walked to the other side of the cafeteria. Before I turned my gaze to where they were headed, I heard Angela's exponentially kinder thoughts. _I hope they don't do anything mean. Poor girl looks a mess. I wonder if she needs a friend..._

I looked from the kinder-hearted girl to the one everyone was now buzzing about. I was trying to focus in on the brunette's thoughts, but nothing was coming up. There was no way she couldn't have a thought; even when you tried not to think, you were thinking about not thinking.

I was stumped. The girl was definitely thinking, because she had a funny expression upon her face as the other two talked to her. I could hear _their_ thoughts clear as day; but still, I drew a blank.

I finally decided I would decipher the meaning later; I could ask Carlisle. I just decided to take a look at the newcomer; I had only noticed her face, which had dark make-up and a small silver stud on her right nostril. She had a black headband in her brown hair; her bangs hung over her eye in a lengthy fringe. I looked to what she was wearing; it shouldn't have surprised me after seeing her face, yet it still did. She wore a black shirt with a band's name printed on the front, and a black pair of skinny jeans. Her feet showed off a pair of knee-high boots. She had a single black arm warmer on her right arm. Around her neck she wore a choker with a quarter-sized onyx stone dangling from it.

It was a sight very depressing to look at.

I walked into Biology, ready to relearn about cell anatomy for the trillionth time. I had sat in my usual seat – there was an empty one to my left – when the most enticing – _excruciatingly_ enticing – smell hit my nose. I looked up, already thinking of ways that I could capture and drink from the human, when I realized who it belonged to.

Isabella Swan. Or Bella, as she preferred it. She quietly and determinedly approached the teacher's desk, so he could sign the sheet she held in her hand. She walked down the isle to the only empty desk – the one that was beside me.

_How can I do it? I could take her now, and just dispose of the witnesses. I could take down the entire class in less than a minute! But no…what if someone saw from outside? No…I'll offer to take her to her next class, and I'll lead her away from everyone else…_

_No! I can't do that! Not after all Carlisle built for us! For _me_! I can't _do_ that to my family. I WILL not. I don't want to live with the guilt!_

I held my breath as she clumsily sat down; she had just tripped over a small pile of books in the isle, and if I hadn't been so driven to feed from her, I would have been hiding a fit of laughter. I looked at the girl who was doing this to me. How dare she come from another state, to ruin what Carlisle had made us as a home! How dare she smell so appetizing!

I clenched my jaw, staring at the clearly confused girl. She quickly sat beside me. I scooted my chair as far as it went; she was _entirely_ too appealing, and not just in appearance. She flung her hair over her right shoulder, creating a curtain between us. It sent another wave of flowery sent my way. I had to fight every instinct, every _need_, to keep from pouncing on her then and there. She'd be dead and drained before she even realized what was happening. Oh, how I want that blood! Damn myself for not feeding recently. If I had just fed, it might not be so bad. Of course, then again, nothing has smelled so tempting to me in my century of existence.

That was the longest hour of my existence as a vampire. I didn't even bother trying to listen to the teacher, because I had to force myself not to murder my lab partner for the rest of the school year. _Oh no…_I realized. I'd have to work with this girl. I'd have to talk to her…see her throat…_NO! Do NOT think like that!_ I reminded myself. That's it: I have to get out of here. I'll go to Denali…they'll take me in.

The bell rang and I left class before I could attempt to lure my walking Hell away. I ran as fast as I could while still acting human to the Volvo. Alice and Jasper were for once the first ones to the car. Alice frowned. "Why are you going to Alaska?"

I clenched my jaw, and stayed silent. Alice shook her head, still frowning, and slid gracefully into the car with Jasper. It was only a second later that Rose and Emmett arrived; as soon as the door were shut, I was off, cutting off several people in the process. I didn't even notice the honking horns.

I'd drop them off at the house first; I'd go to Carlisle at the hospital and trade my Volvo for his Mercedes so I wouldn't have to stop for gas anytime soon. If I tried, I could get to Alaska by the following morning.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I ambled up the porch steps, my black messenger bag that read 'My Chemical Romance' on the side in hand, and unlocked the door with the key that Charlie had made for my use. I shrugged off my bag, and placed it at the foot of the steps. I walked into Charlie's mismatched kitchen, and decided to get the cooking done early. I wasn't hungry; my appetite was lost after biology.

What had been up with that boy? I remember his last name was Cullen; I heard it during roll-call. I sighed, as I gathered ingredients for Charlie's supper. _Focus on dinner. I have the oregano and the sauce now… _But the Cullen boy just wouldn't get off my mind. His hair was copper-colored and naturally disheveled; his skin was stunningly pale, and he had purple under his eyes like he hadn't slept in a very long time. But it was his eyes that I remembered most vividly. His eyes were…onyx. Black. They seriously frightened me. But despite his creepy appearance, I couldn't help but notice how absolutely _beautiful_ he was. It made my innards churn with jealousy. Why did he get to be so good looking?

After placing the lasagna in the oven to cook for Charlie, I grabbed my bag and dashed up the stairs to my room. I quickly rushed through my homework, and then – after turning my MacBook on – returned several emails. Most were from my overly-worried mom; I returned them before she could have an even larger freak-out. The rest were spam or things I'd subscribed to. I didn't receive any from my only true friends – but I figure that was because there was a recent hurricane down there, and they might not still have power.

Jason, Ryan, and Matt were all three very close to me; we had started a band from where we lived on Grand Bahama Island. We started out in the garage, but then moved on to playing at local restaurants, bars and at the occasional fair. Our music was mostly alternative rock, but we occasionally would mix in other genres. I used to be the lead guitarist. _You still are!_, my mind scolded itself. I wrote most of the lyrics to the songs we played.

I pulled out my case of CDs we'd recorded; I decided to listen to our demo of one of my favorite songs that I'd written; it was titled "Into the Ocean". I placed the CD that I made into my CD player, and allowed Jason's beautiful voice to fill the room.

_I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

_Without a life vest I'd be stuck again  
Wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
Like 'fourteen miles away'_

_Now floating up and down  
I spin, colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
Everything that freaks me out  
The lighthouse beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold can be  
be_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down_

I looked around at my plain, boring-colored walls. They were still the same colors as from when I was a happier child. I had always been an artsy person; I liked to paint in oil and acrylics as well. Usually I turned to the ocean for inspiration. I had had the perfect life – I was part of a locally popular band, I lived in the perfect town, had a perfect house, I had many friends, and I lived beside the ocean.

Now that perfect life was shattered.

My mom had met a guy in his late twenties named Phil; Phil was alright, he was nice enough, but since he played baseball, he wanted to move to the States, so we had to move. And now they had settled in Phoenix; it was too dry, for my taste. I liked tan – like sand – and pure blue – like the crystal-clear Bahama water. I disliked the squishy green stuff that grew on everything here; it appeared to be an alien world. It was too rainy, dreary, and cold. I preferred sunny and wet; and in order to meet my standards, it would have to be a beach in the Caribbean. Like the place I had lived.

My life was ruined. I no longer could write songs that my band would then play live; I no longer could escape the stresses of life by walking along the sandy beach; I no longer could feel _home_ when I snorkeled and scuba-dived with the dolphins; I no longer had any _friends_.

I spun around, moving with the music, as I sang the song that, had I been on Grand Bahama Island, would have been coming out of my best friend Jason's mouth.

_Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
For a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
Maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(How can I keep up this breathing)_ Ryan and Matt sang.

I glanced over at my alarm clock to check the time – 5:17 – Charlie would be home any minute.

_Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
My legs and arms are broken down  
With envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
How can one man stop his ending  
I thought of just your face  
Relaxed, and floated into space_

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down_

I continued to sing along with Jason, surprised by my actions. This was the first time I'd listened to a song by my band in a long time. How I missed my friends; I was now an outcast. So, I turned to one of the things I liked best – music.

_Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
Like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
Just to prove I knew how (yeah)  
It's midnight's late reminder of  
The loss of her, the one I love_

Now I sang, with Ryan singing "goodbye".

_Into the ocean, end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean, end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean, end it all (goodbye)  
into the ocean, end it all (goodbye)_

The voices of my other friends from the band then sounded after me, and I felt a tear gather in my eye. It slid down my cheek, and my voice slightly wavered as I started singing Jason's part once more.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
Sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
Let the waves up take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion (yeah)  
Let the rain of what I feel right now...come down  
Let the rain come down  
Let the rain come down_

Ryan and I then sang once more.

_Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(In to space)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
Into the ocean (goodbye) end it all (goodbye)  
(I thought of just your face…)_

I had the sudden _need_ to see their faces. I opened up my video files, finding clips we had recorded of each other. I watched video after video of us - whether it be me and Cady riding on horseback, the boys and I swimming with the dolphins, goofing off on my family's yacht...

Silent tears fell from my eyes. How could life be so unfair? I _needed_ my previous life. Even if I couldn't have it exactly the same…couldn't I at least find something I loved just as much?

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think****? If you read my original, you'll see that I made small improvements, added a few lines, blah blah blah. What you you think about them? Maybe now this story won't be **_**quite**_** so close to the book…hmm****… ;) Review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and Talent

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Twilight. Never will. Don't we all wish…except Stephenie Meyer, of course.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 2: Outcast**

**(BPOV)**

The rest of the school week went by quickly. I declined several people's offerings in going to see movies or to go shopping. The Cullen boy – I found out his first name was Edward – didn't even show up. Was I that bad? It irritated me beyond belief, because it was completely unjust to judge someone before you got to know them.

Earlier in the week, I had asked Charlie about the Cullens. He seemed very fond of the Cullens; he told me that Edward had four other siblings – Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie – and that his mother, Esme, did not work. His father, Carlisle, worked as a doctor at the hospital. And I found out that Esme and Carlisle adopted the whole lot of children. That surprised me - they seemed so kind, especially for such a young couple, to adopt all those teens. Why didn't Edward share the same kindness? Maybe it was just written in his DNA.

I explored around town over the weekend, and managed to write several other songs. It was difficult for me to write when I moved away, but now that I was in a new permanent residence, it seemed to just pour out of me – all of my frustrations, disappointments, distress, depression – everything. I glanced around my room, at all the sheets of music and lyrics strewn across the room, and let out a great sigh. It felt so much better to let it all out. It was just like when you punched something until all the anger was drained out and all that was left was relief.

Now it was Monday and I sat waiting for class to start in Biology; I was distracted by my own daydreams of the Bahamas. I didn't realize that I had sketched an entire blank page of various things I missed: my house, my family's yacht, the Atlantic spotted and bottlenose dolphins, the palm trees, and my friends and I playing in our band.

"That's really good," I started at the sound of an extremely melodic voice beside me, torn out of my reverie. I opened my eyes wide in surprise.

Edward had returned.

And he was different. What was different about him, I wasn't sure…

Well, for one, he was actually talking to me. Huh.

"Forgive me for not properly introducing myself last Tuesday; I was not having the best day. My name is Edward Cullen." His kindness seemed completely genuine. I blinked again, and then finally sputtered out words.

"H-hi. I'm – "

"Bella Swan. Yes, my father knows Chief Swan." He said, and he smiled down at me with beautiful, dazzling topaz eyes and stunning white teeth.

_Topaz! _My inner voice blurted. Ah, the return of the bitingly sarcastic one returns. Damn, I thought I'd lost it when I became depressed.

Where was I? Oh! His eyes! _That's_ what was different about him! His eyes were _topaz_, not onyx like the first day I met him! "Did you get contacts?" I blurted out, and felt myself blush. _Why the effing hell are you blushing? -- Ahh! Shut up, not now! _He looked at me curiously. "You're eyes," I explained. "Last week they were onyx. Now they're…not." _Smooth. You're name should be silk._ "They're topaz," I clarified.

"Oh…" he seemed surprised. "No, I didn't."

"Huh…" I said, completely embarrassed. "Must have been my imagination. Not really all that surprised." Oh yeah. Make Edward think I'm insane. Next I'll reveal that I have a sarcastic voice in my head.

I was quite sure I looked like a tomato, and was grateful he didn't bring up the subject again. "Hey, how did you know my name?" I asked suddenly.

"Everyone in Forks knows it! We've been waiting for you for a long time – "

"No," I interrupted. _I'm not an idiot, I know that._ "I mean, how did you know to call me Bella? Ch – Dad, I mean, calls me Isabella behind my back; everyone seemed to know me like that."

"Oh," he repeated. "Well, I heard you telling others that you liked to be called Bella rather than your full name...unless you prefer me to call you Isa – "

"No," I smiled a real smile, although it wasn't a grin. I left my grins back in the Bahamas. _You wouldn't be talking to him if you were still in the Bahamas,_ the voice decided to point out. -- _No shit, Sherlock!_ "I like Bella better." He gave a small smile in return, and we turned to the front as the teacher started lecturing.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I had forced myself to come back. I would not give in to Isabella Swan. I would not tear apart my family. Besides, I _wanted_ to go back. So, I hunted plenty before I came…and I was relieved to find that I could bear to be near her. It was definitely not easy, but I did it. And I had been coming back to school every day; it was now Thursday.

I watched as Bella walked off to her ancient red Chevy truck through a heavy downpour. Today, she wore a black skirt thats hem ended above her knees, a red, form-fitting shirt with the band name "Rise Against" printed across it, and a black HIM hoodie. Once again, she wore her knee-high boots and choker chain.

Halfway there, she stumbled over her own two feet and her stuff scattered everywhere; luckily, she caught herself before she fell. Again, I had failed that day to come up with anything from her mind. But two other mind voices did come up.

Lauren and Jessica walked by, laughing like there was no tomorrow. Their minds were both overwhelmingly annoying and immature. And it made me cringe what they were thinking about her. "Klutz!" That was Jessica's giggle.

"Did the sandy desert cushion you when you fell in Phoenix, Swan?" That of course was Lauren. I watched helplessly – I was seemingly frozen in place – as they continued to torment her. I couldn't tell her reaction – was she crying? Annoyed? Ignoring them?

I finally summoned up the strength that I ought to have had, and snapped loudly enough for them to hear: "Knock it off!"

They darted away, and I quickly walked – quickly for a human, that is – over to assist Bella. She had just gathered her things when I reached her; or, at least the spot she had nearly fallen. I then realized she had already reached her truck and was unlocking it. Though people were talking, tires were squealing, motors were running, and the rain was pouring, I could still hear with my hunter ears a small sniffle coming from the dark-clothed, rain-soaked girl.

XxXxXxX

That night, I went to her house.

I positioned myself in the tree outside her window; any human would have difficulty hearing or seeing. But I heard, saw, _and_ smelled with my hunter's senses. I heard her cry and scream from frustration. I saw her on her bed, knees under her chin, arms wrapped around her legs. The black mascara was running down her cheeks as she cried. I could even smell the salty tears from where I sat. I was surprised to find my insides squirm with hate for the girls that did this to her – but then I wondered, was that really what she was crying about?

I looked around her room; it was colorful and full of life. Then I saw her, the depressed Isabella Swan. She was obviously not like this before; what caused her to be this way? _I'll ask her tomorrow_, I thought. I never had reacted this way to a human before. It's not that I considered them _prey_, but I wasn't really fond of them either…they were more of an annoyance. Why did Bella Swan interest me? _Probably because I wanted to unravel the mystery of her past and why I can't read her mind_, I decided.

Then she sat up, wiped her face with the back of her hands, and proceeded to walk out of my view to another side of the room. She returned to the bed with something I hadn't expected: _An electric guitar?_

It was a custom turquoise Ernie Ball Music Man guitar. I watched as she plugged it in, tuned it, and began to play with the pick in her hand. I raised my eyebrows; she was playing a song I'd never heard before. _Did she write it?_ I wondered. The sound was powerful to my sensitive ears, but I liked it nonetheless. Then her voice joined in with the beat, and I found I admired it. She definitely had a rare talent.

I stayed the rest of the night.

* * *

**So, the edit is done for this chapter. Sorry it's so short! Most of my chapters are longer. So...Bella's character is more bitingly sarcastic, if you couldn't tell, which reminds me of myself haha. But anyways. REVIEW! Please? :) And I promise, if you're new to this story, it gets better haha. **


	3. Chapter 3: Friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, only my plot and my fictional characters.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 3: Friends?**

**(BPOV)**

I looked at Edward from where I sat beside him in Biology, eyebrows raised. "You want to know…what?" Why was he curious about me? Did I understand him right? It was the middle of class, and he had just blurted out a question.

He gave me a small smile, and asked simply, "Why did you move here?"

I blinked. No one had asked me this…of course, no one talked to me or even _approached_ me anymore. _Maybe that's because you reject them, you asshole. -- Hey! Stop calling me names! -- It's not calling you names when it's yourself calling yourself them! -- Wait, what? Ohh, never mind._ I stopped talking to the people here since most were either rude or I just didn't want to do the thing they wanted to do. In particular, that included going to the movies, shopping, and hiking. "Um…it's complicated."

"I have time." He stated a matter-of-factly.

"Well…" I paused, not sure how to continue. I wasn't even sure I _wanted_ to continue – I'd never told anyone this before; not in this town, at least. But after looking at his truly curious face, it just slipped out. "My mom got remarried to this guy named Phil…" I hesitated.

"Oh, and you don't like him." He said it like a sentence. Presumptuous bastard.

"No, Phil's a good guy. It's just…" I sighed, and looked down at my hands. I explained that Phil was a minor league baseball player, and he needed to live on the mainland; I told him about how we had moved to Phoenix last year. I grimaced as I thought about how often I scraped myself up on the rocky surface.

"You didn't like Phoenix. Where did you live before? Clearly not on the mainland..." he asked. I met his gaze; he was staring at me with intense topaz eyes, which showed both curiosity and understanding. It compelled me to keep going.

Even I could hear the depression and longing in my voice as I spoke now. "On Grand Bahama Island. We lived a minute away from the ocean, in a beautiful two story, white-with-black-shutters house. It had a wrap-around porch and everything…"

"I'm guessing you miss it there?" he asked, a hint of some kind of emotion I couldn't place in his voice. It was something between sorrow and regret. At least he didn't turn his assumption into a sentence.

"You have no idea…" I said with a sigh. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to think about how I could explain my passion for the place I called home. "It wasn't just the house, though…the whole _place_. It was my heaven on this earth; that's the best way to describe it." _Yeah, and you're hell. Okay, that was low, I'm just angry. -- At what? -- I don't know. -- Okay then…_

"What was so great?" he asked. He seemed to have some kind of determination in his tone; I was still surprised he was so interested.

"Well…I loved the mood of the town, for one. I had a lot of friends, three of which I feel like are my brothers. I had one that was like a sister…" I smiled to myself as the bright smiling faces of Matt, Ryan, Jason, and Cady filled my sight. "The boys and I had a band together," I said, half to myself.

"What instrument did you play?" I looked up at him, and some kind of humor was playing across his face; it was like he had some inside joke.

"I played lead guitar. Jason was vocals, Ryan played bass, and Matt played the drums."

"What kind of music did you play?" Again, the humored look.

"Mostly alternative rock," I started sketching a dolphin on my paper. "I usually wrote all of the lyrics, although Jason contributed a lot."

"Really? Can I hear you play sometime?"

I stopped my drawing to gawk at him. Was he crazy? Was he entirely loopy? His expression showed he meant it. "Ah…I suppose." I finally managed.

"That's really good," he pointed to my sketch. "Where'd you learn to draw?"

"I'm self-taught. I've always had a knack for art. I also paint in oil and acrylics," I added shading to the shape of the dolphin, and then filled in various details. "I got my inspiration mostly from the ocean. I used to scuba and snorkel frequently. I even befriended the local dolphin population." I smirked; everyone used to call me the Dolphin Whisperer, as silly as that sounded. I glanced back down at the sketch in front of me, when he spoke again.

"I'm sorry you had to move." His voice had so much sincerity that I was forced to look at him again.

I gave a weak smile; it was all I could manage. "Thanks," I whispered. I jumped as the bell suddenly rang, and he dashed out through the door like usual. I scowled; just when I thought I made a friend, he runs away from me. I had opened myself up to him…so why wasn't I more pissed at him? I dismissed my lack of emotions. I hadn't talked to _any_body about my past since I moved. Apparently I was supposed to walk this earth alone. Or, rather, at least until I was through high school. I pouted. That meant another whole year and a half.

_This feels like a 'FML' moment..._

I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag, and stomped to my next class.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I watched as Bella walked to her truck once more from the driver's seat in my Volvo. She seemed gloomy once more. I had at least unraveled one mystery about her; now I wanted to figure out why I couldn't hear her thoughts.

I was drawn out of my reverie as Rosalie and Emmett got into the back seat, and Jasper and Alice were approaching. _I'll go back tonight_, I decided.

XxXxXxX

And so, I returned. I watched as she threw things around her room; her face was anguished. Finally, at about two in the morning, she calmed down and finished her homework. I sighed; I just didn't under_stand_ this girl. _If only I could hear her thoughts_, I thought dejectedly.

I had discussed that topic with Carlisle; his theory was the same as mine – that Bella's mind was on a frequency I couldn't read. Whether that was the reason or not, it still irked me to no end. _I suppose I'll just have to figure out more about her_, I decided.

Bella then left the room. She returned after several minutes, wearing black pajama bottoms and a camisole. She looked around her nightstand and frowned, but then smiled once more when she found what she was clearly looking for - her iPod Touch. She put in her earphones, closed her eyes, and gave a great sigh. I could hear what she was listening to, even from this distance - Jim Sturgess's cover of _Across the Universe_ by the Beatles. She gently sang, "Nothing's gonna change my world, nothing's gonna change my world..." My mouth twitched into a smile. I jumped from my perch, and silently ran back to the house.

* * *

**So, for any returning readers, notice that I changed Leah's name to Cady. I decided it would just get confusing since my Leah is different than Stephenie's Leah. I came up with her character before Leah Clearwater became a prominent person in the books. Also, if you look at my author's note for this chapter in my original version of Misfit, you'll see where I wrote "Woohoo! Only 9 days 'til Eclipse!" I mean, holy crap! Has it really been this long since I wrote it? **_**NINE DAYS UNTIL ECLIPSE CAME OUT? **_** Whoa. **

**Anyways, review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Correspondences

**Author's Note: Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I've been busy volunteering at my local zoo and running errands.**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha, this was the disclaimer to this chapter when I originally wrote it: "Nope, still don't own Twilight, New Moon, or even the soon-to-be-released Eclipse. Nope - I'm not Stephenie Meyer." Well, nothing has changed. I still don't own the rights to the Twilight series. All well...haha.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 4: Correspondences**

**(EPOV)**

I watched from my usual lunchroom table as Bella walked into the line; today, she was wearing a red and white shirt with a clock that said "System of a Down" and in smaller letters, "Mezmerize" and a pair of black skinny jeans. She had the same HIM hoodie as yesterday, and the same black boots.

She also wore the same saddened expression.

I decided I'd try to talk to her again; maybe I could cheer her up. Why I wanted to do this was beyond me. I was hopeless.

XxXxXxX

"So, tell me more about your friends," I whispered. The teacher had already started to speak, and Bella had nearly been late into class so I hadn't been able to speak to her then.

I looked over at her, and she had a confused look upon her face. I was about to clarify that I meant the ones in the Bahamas, but she started to whisper back. "Why?" She had the confused look still on her face.

I blinked. "Well, I'm curious."

She shook her head, as if clearing away shock, and said, "Well…what do you want to know?"

"I dunno…what were they like?"

She blinked, and then cleared her throat quietly. "Well, Jason was the first person I met; we met in elementary school. We were practically brother and sister. Jason's life was pretty much devoted to music; and he had such a great voice. Jason is seventeen. Ryan was Jason's friend throughout middle school, so that's how I met him. Ryan was basically the same – devoted to music. He's seventeen as well. Ryan and I quickly became friends. Matt was also close to me. We met because Matt was friends with Ryan _and_ Jason in middle school. Matt was the most honest of the boys; he was completely and utterly faithful. He's already eighteen. And I met Cady because she is Matt's girlfriend. They absolutely _love_ each other." For a second, a look of longing crossed her face.

"Cady became my only true friend that was a girl. Her father owns the largest ranch in the Bahamas; they raise cattle and horses. Cady is definitely a cowgirl." She smiled, remembering something only she could see. I was _still_ frustrated I couldn't hear her thoughts.

"I used to go on round-ups with her family. It was actually a lot of fun. We also used to ride along the beach. Cady's the same age as Matt - eighteen.

"I'm still practicing my skills on drawing equines and cattle…I just _can't_ get their body structure right…" she began to mainly talk to herself. But I smiled to myself, because she no longer wore the depressed look on her face.

* * *

**(BPOV)**

I rubbed my knees, wincing, on my bed. I had, yet again, tripped while walking _up_ the stairs. _Klutz. -- Like I didn't know that! -- Well, I felt like reminding you of it. _"That's gonna bruise…" I grumbled to myself. I walked over, deciding to wait a minute on my homework, and turned on my MacBook Pro. I wanted to see if one of my friends had written to me yet; Edward asking me questions about my friends earlier had brought on another longing for the friends I was forced to desert.

I worked on my last problem in trigonometry while my computer quickly loaded; I was nearly done by the time I had my email up. I scrolled down the list of new emails, searching for any sign my friends contacted me. My heart leapt as I saw one from Jason's email address, dated from two days ago. I clicked and read, several times through.

_Hey Bella! This is Jason, Ryan, and Matt. (Though it is I, Jason, typing.) We really miss you. Sorry we couldn't contact sooner, a huge hurricane practically destroyed the island and it has taken months for electricity to come back on. But we as well as you know how that goes…_

_How are you holding up? Last I heard, you moved to your father's house, right? Well, we're saving up, and once we have the money, we're coming to visit!_

_We've actually tried writing new songs but, well…we suck. You were the key to making the band work, and now, well…it's not really a band, is it? I can spare some money to call you long distance. I think we all can. Well, talk to you soon._

_J,R, & M_

I quickly replied.

_Hey guys! I thought I'd never hear from you. I heard about that hurricane; I was really worried about you. How's Cady's ranch? Is it okay? Is the island rebuilt now?_

_I'm doing…okay, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm doing horrible. I have no friends here in this sucky town…everyone is…I dunno…well, let's just say they don't accept someone like…me…into the community very well. Even Charlie avoids me._

_I still play and write lyrics. I have a few new songs that I'll send you sometime. Maybe you can perform your parts, and you can email the recording to me, and then I can do my part? Sort of like we normally do, haha._

_How are the dolphins? How are your families? I envy you guys, you know. I sometimes still cry myself to sleep. I can't wait to graduate, so I can get out of this hellhole and go home…to my _real_ home…with you._

_Well, I've gotta get back to homework. I'll talk to you later._

_B_

_P.S. Jason, you better call me! Charlie won't let me call you 'cause he's cheap. If you'd only either give up PC and get a MacBook, or you'd get a webcam, we could talk every day online. Look into it, jerks!!! B._

I sent that email, and was about to log out, until I saw an email from Cady that was dated from last night. I eagerly opened it.

_Hey, Bella! It's Cady, obviously. How are you? I'm sorry you had to move in with Charlie. That blows._

_Well, I have good and bad news. The bad news is, Hurricane Helena nearly destroyed the ranch; we only had a few animal losses, but mostly, everyone is fine. The good news is my dad is rebuilding it. It's nearly complete, and we'll have it back and runnin' in no time._

_I'm in Nevada right now! Can you keep a secret…and a promise? The promise you have to make is that you will keep what I tell you _completely_ secret; that includes keeping it from the boys…especially Matt._

_Okay…the reason I'm in Nevada is because my father is helping me to start my own ranch! It's up near the Sierra Nevada Mountains, and there are mustangs _everywhere_! It's breathtakingly beautiful here. Isn't that great? I'll be able to visit you a lot! I'm thrilled…I just hope Matt will come with me; I can't bear the thought of life without him._

_Well, I have to get back to work. My father and I had a short break so I decided to email you; we're setting up fencing right now. The house on the land is awesome too…and the barn, well, it is a big one. Ooh…I can't wait to try my horse training skills…I'm planning on adopting some of the mustangs that are rounded up by the government._

_Okay, I've gotta go. Hang in there, 'k cowgirl?_

_Love,_

_Cady_

I blinked; Cady was moving to Nevada? That had always been her dream. I smiled…she and the boys were going to visit! I quickly responded.

_Cady! Oh God, I've missed you. I'm hardly holding it together, Cady. I really miss you guys. I have no friends here in Washington, and Charlie hardly talks to me. The ocean is far away and frigid, and there are no farms around here to board a horse. Not that I have the money, anyways._

_Congratulations on the ranch! I won't breathe a word. Matt will definitely come with you, I know him all too well. I'm definitely going to have to visit when it's up and running._

_Sorry about your father's ranch; I hope the animals that died were not any you cared strongly for._

_Well, I really need to go. It's getting late and I need to try and make dinner. I'll talk to you soon! Good luck!_

_Love,_

_Bella_

I sent it and closed off my email, then quickly shut off my computer. I dashed downstairs, and went to fix some fish. Ugh…you could only have fish so many times…well, I'll rephrase that. _I_ could only have fish so many times; _Charlie_ could have fish for all three meals every day of his life and he'd never tire of it.

I was bursting with joy that my friends had written to me…and Leah and Matt would be _so close_!

XxXxXxX

But I had grown sad once more once I realized it would probably be _months_ before I saw them again. I groaned at that realization. Why was life so unfair? Wait – why was it unfair to _me_? Everyone else was doing fine!

It was just not fair.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's chapter 4. :) Have any things you've caught thus far that I haven't changed or that you would like me to improve? Review, please! It would bring me such joy. I haven't received one review yet. :(**


	5. Chapter 5: Of Ice and Accidents

**Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter! I'm working on the next chapter now. I hope you guys like the story. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Twilight series, and I don't own Supermassive Black Hole by Muse, either.**

**

* * *

  
**

**(BPOV)**

I stared, utterly bored, through the window in my room. It was Saturday, and – much to my displeasure – snowing. Hard.

I hated snow. I mean, honestly, what was snow? It was frozen rain: and I hated rain too. The only wetness I liked was water you could swim in – mostly meaning the ocean.

So, I was stuck in the house, with nothing to do. I had finished my homework after school yesterday; I only had two small assignments. I glanced wistfully at the gray sky, longing for the sand with the sun hanging high…I longed for the cool waves and salty taste of the ocean. I longed for the relaxing call of the seagull and the strange but emotive squeal of a dolphin. But mostly, I longed for my friends. Or even _any_ friend; I was utterly alone in this tiny town. With a sigh, I stood from where I sat on my bed, and checked my email.

I hadn't received an email back from Cady, but I did get one from the boys; they had asked me what Forks was like, how I was holding up (in more detail; they didn't want the short, summarized sentence I gave before), and informed me of more news. I replied to their questions, and forwarded some of the new songs I wrote. They agreed to record their parts, and I'd record mine; we could then combine them so we could post a new demo up on the band's myspace.

I got out my guitar, deciding to practice with the song they were recording first.

I plugged it and the amp in, tuned it, and plucked at the strings with the pick. I got out the sheet music I wrote, and started to play the loud tune; I sang halfheartedly with the lyrics that Jason would be singing on the recording.

_Oh baby don't you know I suffer?  
Oh baby can you hear me moan?  
You caught me under false pretenses  
How long before you let me go?_

I knew Charlie probably would have burst in if he was home, because this song involved a lot more noise. Thankfully, he was at the station. Perhaps I should invest in making the room a soundproof one…huh. Or I could just rent a space. Yeah, I'd better do that.

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

In the background, Ryan and Matt would sing the lines "_Glaciers melting in the dead of night/And the superstars sucked into the supermassive"._

I continued to sing in Jason's part.

_You set my soul alight  
_(_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_)

I enjoyed the sound of my guitar a lot in this song; it was a lot louder and was different than how I played it usually.

_I thought I was a fool for no one.  
Oh baby I'm a fool for you  
You're the queen of the superficial  
And how long before you tell the truth_

_You set my soul alight  
You set my soul alight_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

I couldn't wait until I could hear the finished version of this. This song kicked ass, in my opinion.

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_You set my soul alight  
(Glaciers melting in the dead of night  
And the superstars sucked into the supermassive)_

_Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole  
Supermassive black hole_

I let my hand fall from the guitar. Time to get back to reality. With a sigh, I put my guitar away and walked downstairs to fix myself some lunch.

XxXxXxX

The following day was spent at my new little rented "studio", where I tracked another new demo I'd written. Music was my only true escape from my current life, my only true haven. It was a song I titled "The Only One," about a girl in love with a boy who didn't have any interest in her. I even recorded myself singing it; I'd have Matt and Ryan record drums and bass so we could have a song where I was, for the first time, the vocalist (not that it was permanent; it was more of a thing I needed to get off my chest…side project, perhaps?).

That night, I busied myself with responding to fans on our myspace. It was fantastic to see all of the other kids who were inspired by our music, and it was even better when I had casual conversations with them. They were always so thrilled, and I wasn't really sure why they were so excited…I was no different than them. I suppose this is how all musicians feel when it comes to relating to their fans. I was so busy responding and chatting with everyone that I didn't get to sleep until 1 o'clock in the morning.

XxXxXxX

It was snowing again on Monday morning. A thin sheet of ice layered the ground; I winced at the sight. I was sure to fall at some point today, most likely in front of the whole school.

I showered, dried and straightened my hair, and then dressed in skinny jeans and wore a light blue Automatic Loveletter thin-fit tee. I quickly placed on some blue eye shadow and lined my eyes expertly with pencil eyeliner. I only spared myself a glance in the mirror, before making my way downstairs.

After a granola bar breakfast and downing some milk straight from the jug (Charlie had already left for work, which is how I got away with this), I slipped on my black and white checkered slip-on Vans and my coat. I proceeded to rush outside. Big mistake. I instantly fell, smack on my ass. I howled out in pain; my tailbone throbbed horribly. "Hopefully I didn't break it…" I groaned to myself. I carefully stood, taking slow, deliberate steps. I hated my clumsiness; of course, I had just been reckless.

I was mildly surprised to see that Charlie had placed chains on my tires to keep them from sliding across the ice. I cracked a small smile; Charlie may not talk to me all that often, but I was still his daughter and he cared for my well-being.

I drove to school in silence, the only sound coming from the radio; Paramore's "Brick By Boring Brick" was playing. The parking lot was filling up when I arrived; I sighed, not wanting to face another day in this horrid school. I parked, proceeded to slide out of the car carefully, and walked to the end of the truck (using it for support, of course) that Charlie had bought for me. There, four cars down, stood Edward, looking as God-like as ever.

That was when I heard it – the distinct sound of tires skidding. I spun around, nearly toppling over again (God damn that stupid ice!), to find a large blue van spinning out of control…and heading straight for my truck. I was right in the middle, about to be squished.

I couldn't move – I was frozen. And it was all happening too fast. Edward was standing over by his Volvo, a shocked and panicked – no, horrified - expression on his face; students were screaming alarms. The van was nearly upon me. I was about to build up a scream, when something _else_ collided with me from the side. I felt my head smack on the asphalt and ice, causing tears to spring out and stars to burst behind my eyelids; I felt a pair of icy hands pulled me from where I had fallen, and drag me away; then I heard the grind of metal as the van wrapped around my truck.

I chose then to open my eyes. At first, the brightness of the gray sky blinded me. Once they adjusted, they were met with an ocher set. Edward spoke, and his voice was flowing with worry._ Wait…worry? How hard had I hit my head?_ "Bella, are you okay?" I blinked, trying to comprehend what he had just said; I was still in shock. "Bella?"

I blinked again, trying to clear my head, and cleared my throat. "Uh…"

"You hit your head hard back there…"

"Really?" I said breathlessly; no, damn it, it was supposed to be said in a sarcastic way! Upon seeing his worried and slightly confused expression, I then added, "Of course, dumbass!" I squinted; the sky was too bright. When I focused my eyes back on Edward, I saw amusement coloring his face and dancing in his eyes. At least he thought the situation was funny. Or did he think what I said was funny?

"Come on," he said, helping me stand. The paramedics arrived a mere second later to place (AKA force) me onto a stretcher. Edward provided them with the information that I had hit my head, and they placed a brace on my neck, much to my embarrassment. Okay, that word didn't even cover it – much to my _mortification_.

"My head is fine!" I complained. They were about to shut the door, when one asked if Edward wanted to come with me. He must have nodded, because then he was suddenly at my side.

I glared up at him, snapping, "So, how did you get –" he cut me off.

"Later, Bella," he said in a no-nonsense tone.

I really didn't feel like pissing off my intimidating rescuer, even if he was being an asshole.

My mouth stayed shut.

XxXxXxX

I was sitting on a hospital bed, thankfully without the neck brace. I had been sure to remove it as soon as I was left by myself; I had walked slightly away from my bed and had then proceeded to toss it far from me. But not before taking out an old dude with a bandage around his head and his arm in a sling, who looked completely lost. Oops.

Edward had disappeared as soon as we had gotten to the hospital. It wasn't long until he returned; he stood, smirking, across from me. I didn't know why he thought this was so funny. Maybe he hit his own head. Or maybe I would now, to wipe that annoying smirk off of his perfect face. The prick.

Tyler Crowley was in the bed beside me, with many more cuts and bruises, and kept chanting over and over, 'I'm sorry Bella's and 'I lost control's. I pinched my nose after several minutes of this. Finally, after nearly loosing my control, I said, "Tyler, it's okay, I'm not hurt."

He still was apologizing, and Edward was still smirking. My life was Hell. With a capital H.

That was when a young, very handsome doctor came around the corner. He had the same color of skin as Edward, and the same purple bruises under his eyes. His eyes, much like Edward's, were topaz. This was obviously –

"Hi, I'm Dr. Cullen. So you are the infamous Isabella Swan?"

"Bella," Edward corrected before I could. "She likes to be called Bella." I gave Edward a small glare.

"Alright, Bella, so what did you injure?"

"I hit my head," I mumbled, before Edward could open his smug mouth. "But honestly, I feel _fine_. It doesn't even hurt anymore." _Lies. The lies!_ I gritted my teeth, annoyed with the voice inside my head.

…

Because THAT didn't sound insane!

Carlisle came over to me, and began to feel around the back of my head with his fingertips. I winced, and he looked at me in the eyes.

"Tender?"

"No, not really, it's probably just a bruise."

"Well, I'm going to take a quick CAT scan to check that you don't have a concussion, okay?"

I nodded begrudgingly, and waited impatiently to get out of this hospital.

As I waited for them to take me to get scanned, I started to think about the accident again; Edward was four cars down, how did he get to me so fast?

"Edward," I said, and he looked curiously at me. His mouth was still slightly curved into a smug smile.

"Yes?"

"How did you get to me so fast?"

He blinked, all smugness gone; he became immediately serious, his tone urgent and full of warning. "What are you talking about Bella? I was right beside you."

"No, I saw you, you –" I was interrupted when nurses came to take me to where I'd get my scan. God damn it!

XxXxXxX

"Everything seems fine," Carlisle informed me as he looked through the scan results.

"Told you so," I muttered under my breath. I thought I saw Edward smirk out of the corner of my eye.

"Charlie is waiting in the lobby to take you home. Now, unfortunately Tyler, I'm going to have to keep you here longer…" Carlisle said, turning to the other boy.

"Edward, can I have a word with you?" I hissed; I had already slid off the bed.

His face was serious again. He gave a nod once, more of an annoyed head-jerk, and we walked, leaving the still-apologizing (shut the effing-hell up!) Tyler with Edward's adopted father. We found a private place behind a curtain, and Edward said curtly, "Yes, Isabella?"

"How did you get over to me so quickly?" I repeated my question in what I hoped was a stern tone.

"Like I said, I was right beside –"

"No, you weren't, I'm not an idiot! I remember seeing you, four cars down! How did you move so fast? I promise, I won't tell anyone!"

He didn't answer. And it seemed he wasn't going to. "I'm going to keep asking, you know," I warned him. I wasn't one to give up easily, as he'd soon find out first hand.

"Then get ready to be disappointed," he snapped. I flinched slightly at his tone. And with that, Edward left, his gait as graceful and quick as ever.

I walked into the lobby, to find – to my horror – practically the entire school. I felt my cheeks go red, and I walked with Charlie out of the hospital and we drove in silence back home.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, what did ya think? Okay, please review! It only takes a second of your time to review, so...please do! The song is Supermassive Black Hole by Muse...you should definitely check the song out if you haven't heard it. It's awesome.** ** Haha, if you haven't heard Supermassive Black Hole by now then you must live under a rock, considering they put it in the first Twilight movie. I love it that they used that song in the movie, since I wrote this fic a whole year before it came out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Invitations

**Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue.**

**

* * *

  
**

**(BPOV)**

I sat awkwardly beside Edward in Biology; he hadn't talked to me since yesterday morning. I wanted to talk, but it seemed Edward had better things to do. "Hello Edward," I said pleasantly. I was trying to tell him I'd behave. _Ha! Fat chance. -- No, really, I will! -- Ye-huh, sure you will._ He merely nodded his head curtly. That was all. And to think, he had seemed so kind, in times when no one else was.

And now, Edward was suddenly as cold as the ice that covered the ground outside. It seemed that the only person who could've become my friend was no longer such. _It's no surprise, he's _way_ out of your league. -- Would you please shut up for one second?! -- ……_

XxXxXxX

The following nights, I was plagued with dreams of Edward. He was inhumanely beautiful as always; the lighting around us was black, but there was a dim light radiating from his skin. He stood, looking at me, and then turned, walking away into the blackness that was surrounding us. I rushed after him, but no matter how hard or fast I ran, I couldn't catch up to him. And no matter how hard I yelled, he never turned. He disappeared into the darkness; the only light - his glow - had disappeared with him.

I woke up with a start. I squinted, looking at my alarm clock - 4am. I couldn't sleep the rest of the night.

XxXxXxX

It had been over a week since Edward stopped talking to me, and already I found a huge weight in my chest. No one talked to me. No one, that is, except Tyler Crowley, who would not stop apologizing for nearly crushing me to death. And no matter how much I tried to convince him that I was fine and it was an accident, and just to forget it happened, he was relentless. If he didn't shut up soon, I'd reciprocate the action of what he was apologizing for.

I sketched along the borders of my paper, filling it with various band symbols. I had just finished my sniper heart when I was surprised by Edward's velvety voice. He sat beside me in Biology, like usual. "I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you," he said. "But I think it is best that we don't be friends."

I stared at him in confusion, when something finally clicked. "Ohh...I know what's wrong now. I know why you won't talk to me." It had suddenly dawned on me, and it made total sense.

He turned and looked at me funnily. "You regret saving me," I said simply to answer his questioning look.

His odd look turned to one of fury. "What?" he asked, or, more like, growled; the venom in his voice should have scared me, but it didn't. _Haha! Not so scary any more, are you, you bastard? -- Oh, bugger off. You don't even make sense._

"You regret saving me," I repeated. I then looked away, unable to meet his eye. "You know what? You should've let it crush me. I know you regret it. I even regret it…at least then the pain of living would end."

He was silent for a moment. "_How could you THINK that?_" he suddenly snarled. It was quiet, but fierce.

I jumped, and, for a second, fear flitted across my face. This time, his outburst _had_ scared me. "You shouldn't think that way. Life is something to treasure. And, I do _not_ regret it." He said this with his voice low and menacing.

"You don't, do you?" I snapped back, once I regained my composure. "I've heard that line before. Of course you do."

He shook his head, and glared at me straight ins the eye.

"That's not true."

"Oh yeah? Then what is why can't we be friends?" But I couldn't receive and answer because the bell rang – so, instead, I jumped up like Edward so often did, and stormed out.

At least I managed to do it gracefully.

XxXxXxX

I sat in my truck listening to Bring Me the Horizon's album Suicide Season full blast on my stereo, waiting to leave school, because Edward's silver Volvo was blocking my exit. And he was looking in my direction, smirking. I clenched the steering wheel until my knuckles were white.

The bass in the song 'Chelsea Smile' reverberated around my old truck, making it rumble even more. "I may look happy, but honestly dear, the only way I'll really smile is if you cut me ear to ear!" I sang quietly.

That was when I heard the knock on my window. I started, and then turned down the volume and rolled the window down. "Tyler?"

Tyler had been released from the hospital with minor cuts and bruises, unfortunately for me. He'd already apologized a million times already, what could he want _now_?

"Hi Bella. Um…I was wondering…maybe, about if you'd come to the dance with me?"

"Tyler, that dance is Girls' Choice," I informed him, raising an eyebrow. Already two boys had asked me the same question a mere few minutes ago, probably because they felt sorry for me. Kind, but no thank you. I had told them I was going to Seattle that weekend, because I actually already planned to: The Maine was playing a show.

"Oh, I know, I was wondering…if, maybe…well…" _Spit it out, Tyler! Jesus Christ! _"If you'd ask me?"

I fought hard trying not to laugh. Tyler asked if I would ask him to the dance? "No, Tyler, I'm not even going."

"Really?" he asked, a frown on his face.

"Really, Tyler. I'm going to Seattle that weekend. Besides, I can't dance worth a crap. Thanks for the…er…offer, though." With that I rolled up my window, and backed out – Edward had already pulled away. God damn that asshole.

* * *

**(EPOV)**

I pulled away from where I had purposely blocked Bella from leaving; I had heard Tyler approaching from his thoughts.

As I left, I heard him think, _All well, I guess I can wait to take her to Prom…_

I rolled my eyes and felt a piercing emotion in my gut. What was it? It was not one I recognized; or at least not one I'd felt before, at least for a long time.

I pulled into our driveway, and Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper vanished into the house. I still sat, staring out the windshield. It just _bothered_ me that I couldn't place this emotion. I'd definitely have to think about it.

XxXxXxX

That night, I returned to Bella's house. It was the first time in a long time. I checked to see that she was asleep, and then I cautiously used the key under the eave to get into the house. Now, normally I could just get in through the window, but it just felt wrong at the moment. Especially if she wasn't fully asleep.

I made sure my footsteps were completely soundless as I walked into her silent room. The only noise was that of the faint sound of her innocent breaths. I gazed around her room, taking in the youthful color and cheeriness; then my eyes strayed back to the dark-clad girl on the bed. Out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention on her nightstand: when I turned my full attention to it, I saw a prescription bottle. I took it in my hand, reading the label; I recognized it immediately from my training in medical school – an antidepressant. I replaced it on the table. I looked at the girl in front of me, suddenly saddened.

How could something so beautiful, so _innocent_, be so troubled? She didn't deserve it. After finally being able to pry my gaze from her beautiful face, I looked around her silent room. On her desk sat a MacBook and folders of sheet music and lyrics; _her_ music. I looked at it, unable to resist the temptation.

I opened one folder, and a small picture fluttered out, falling onto the floor. I picked it up, and looked at its occupants.

There stood a younger Bella, in a nice looking blue tank top and skinny jeans. She had her arms wrapped around the shoulders of two guys; the one to her right was tall – about 5'8 – and had hazel eyes and sandy-brown, short hair. To her left were three others. The one she had her armed wrapped to her left around tall as well, probably 5'10, and he had brown hair that was longer than the man to her right, but still short. His eyes were brown. To his left was a man with short honey-blond hair and blue eyes; his arm was around a girl about 5'6, with a curtain of mahogany-colored hair; her eyes were a vivid blue.

But it was the smile Bella wore that lit the picture.

I flipped it onto the back, where there was scribbled writing; I recognized it to be Bella's.

_Jason, me, Ryan, Matt, and Cady – Jack's Club, Bahamas, May 2007._

So these were the friends she had told me about. Looking at the picture, I saw so much life, so much happiness, that my stomach lurched. She came from being this wonderful, happy girl to…that. I had glanced back at the dark lump that was Bella.

I placed the picture back in the folder, completely forgetting the lyrics I had intended to look at.

I wouldn't talk to her. I _couldn't_ talk to her. She was at risk just sitting beside me in Biology! I made to stroll out of her room, when her voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Edward?" her voice was curious, longing, and sweet. Did she wake up? I turned, about ready to make a lie…but it was no need, for she merely rolled over, eyes still closed, and muttered, "Edward…"

And I knew I could not ignore her any longer.

* * *

**A/N: FYI, Bella's 15 in the picture. I also added and edited lines, as per usual. If you have any suggestions, just leave them in a review! Thank you so much, you lovely Twilighters!**


	7. Chapter 7: Hope for a Friend

**Disclaimer: Don't own it! But I do, however, own a portion of the plot. I did take some of the classic lines from the book, but others I switched around into my own words. So...onto the story...**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 7: Hope For a Friend**

**(BPOV)**

That morning, I woke up annoyed. More so than usual. I was angry at Edward, for obvious reasons. At my friends, for not being able to get webcams. At Phil, for pursuing a career that took us to the mainland. But most of all, I was angry at myself, for turning so...so...so _emo_. I groaned into my pillow. I didn't want to get up. I wanted to sleep life away. Yep, see? Emo.

I tossed the blankets off of me, grumbling all the way, and went to shower. I threw on some skinny jeans and a Def Leppard shirt. I was in a Def Leppard mood. I put on the tape - _yes, tape...it belonged to my mom back in the day! - _and rocked out once I was in my truck. I couldn't help but smile as Pour Some Sugar On Me began playing.

But alas, my mood was apparently determined to be bad. I pulled into the parking lot, frustrated, when I began to think about Edward again. Why was it that Edward had to be so…ughhhh?! I growled to finish that sentence.

I parked five cars down from the empty silver Volvo. It was the farthest I could get away from it. As I opened the door of my truck, the keys slipped through my fingers and landed in a puddle from the melted ice. Or, more like flung; oh no, they didn't just fall – they flew several feet away in a puddle of water. "Ugh! Fuck my life!" I cried in frustration. Over this past weekend, the sun came out and the weather became a lot warmer – thus, pools of freshwater were left from the melted ice.

I stomped over to where they had fallen (approximately four feet away – you'd think the keys were aerodynamic or something) and bent down to retrieve them. That was when something flashed out in front of me and grabbed the keys before I could. It took me a second to grasp who it was, until his ocher eyes gazed down at me. He held out his hand and dropped the keys into my open palm.

"Jesus Christ!" I said in surprise. "How do you _do_ that? Appear out of thin air?"

Edward laughed. "Bella, it's not my fault that you are remarkably unobservant." I waited awkwardly for him to say something; was he talking to me now, or what? I looked away, feeling the awkwardness grow.

He broke the awkwardness by saying, "Sorry about blocking you yesterday…" He now wore a smirk.

"You did that on purpose?!" I gasped angrily. He grinned, and I wanted with all of my being to smack him – whether it be his shoulder or cheek, it didn't matter. But I clenched my hands into fists, to prevent such violent actions. "You are _such_ a prick." He continued grinning. My face contorted into a sneer. "Weren't you supposed to be pretending that I don't exist? Or are you going for irritating me now instead?" I snarled.

"Sorry, I wanted to give Tyler a chance," he snickered; his grin began to fade. "And I'm not pretending that you don't exist." He paused, and then said, "I'm sorry if I eavesdropped, but I heard you were going to Seattle on the dance weekend. Or was that just an excuse?"

I stared at him, feeling like an idiot. _Maybe that's because you are one. -- Oh, go away. _What did he just ask me? _I hate to say it, but your confusion over what he just asked you? Yeah, that makes you an idiot. _I nearly smacked my head to shut the voice up; I stopped myself just as I began to raise my hand. When I finally comprehended what his velvety voice said, I quickly answered. "Uh, uh, yeah…" I sputtered. "I was going. There's a concert I want to see."

"Really?" Edward asked, seeming mildly intrigued. "Who's playing?"

"Uh-um," I sputtered. "The Maine?" Shit, that came out as a question. "There For Tomorrow and VersaEmerge are opening for them."

"I like the Maine," Edward said, smiling. "And I've never heard of There For Tomorrow or VersaEmerge."

"Oh," I said. I wasn't all that surprised. "Both are awesome new bands from Florida."

"I'll listen to them later," Edward said in assurance. Then he asked, "Would you like a ride?"

Pause.

"With who?" I asked idiotically. Was he asking if…if he could take me? I wouldn't get my hopes up. Or at least I shouldn't. Such a beautiful creature couldn't like me. I mean seriously, hardly anyone else did. I've never even had a boyfriend!

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and said, "Myself of course!"

Fuck. My hopes are going up. Sky high.

"W-why?" I sputtered; I was still shocked and rather unsure of what to say.

"As I said, I like the Maine. And you might as well save some gas in your truck. Besides, can your truck make it on one tank of gas? Or, better yet, can your truck survive the journey?"

"Hey, my truck is fine! And it's none of your business." I defended.

"Yeah, well…" he trailed off. "It's old, Isabella. A hazard."

"It works fine," I growled. "So, I'm confused. I thought you didn't want to be friends with me?" I asked, the confusion clear in my voice.

"I said we _shouldn't_. Not that I didn't _want_ to be friends."

"Yes, because that clears _everything _up," I said sarcastically, with question in my voice.

"Bella, it would be very sensible for you to stay away from me. But I'm tired of attempting to stay away from you." His tone and expression were quite serious.

"So would you like me to drive you to Seattle?" He asked after a long pause.

I was speechless, so I simply nodded.

He gave a brief real smile, and then became serious again. "You know, you really should stay away from me, Isabella."

And then he walked off, the way he came.

"Why the hell does he _do_ that?" I muttered to myself as I walked in late to English class. Why does he always change moods so quickly? It's so weird!

_Like you. -- Ah, shut it._

XxXxXxX

I walked towards the lunchroom, paper bag lunch in hand, when I spotted the Cullens walking ahead of me. Edward wasn't there. I frowned, when I heard someone whisper behind me, "What is Edward Cullen staring at?"

I glanced at them, and saw them looking towards a far corner of the courtyard. There, sitting at a picnic table, was Edward. And when he saw me glance at him, he motioned me to come over with his index finger. I blinked, and found my feet working on there own – I was actually going towards Edward. So…was Edward my friend, or not? _It seems pretty obvious to me. -- So tell me! -- Woman, if you haven't figured it out yet, then I'm not telling you. -- That's not fair! Wait…woman? Aren't you a woman? -- I'm a voice inside your head, sugar, I have no gender._

I stood behind the bench across from the inhumanly beautiful boy, and he smiled. "Sit down," he motioned to the (thankfully) dry seat I was hovering behind. I sat down, feeling somewhat awkward. Okay, seriously awkward.

"This is…um…"

"Different?" he filled in, a dazzling crooked smile on his face. For a second, I forgot how to breathe. How could someone so beautiful exist?

"Well, I was going to say 'unexpected', but that works too," I said with a smile. "So, what brought this on?" I motioned where we sat. "You never sit away from your brothers and sisters."

He shrugged. "Like I told you this morning, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you – I'm giving up."

"Giving up?" I questioned, completely confused. "Giving up on what, exactly?"

"Giving up with my attempt to be good. I'm just going to do what I like, and see where it takes me. Whether there are or are not consequences." There was a hard edge to his voice; he was being completely serious.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused..." I said.

Again, that breathtaking crooked smile appeared. "I've found that I always seem to say too much when I'm around you. That's a problem I need to correct, sooner rather than later."

"I am still confused," I noted.

"Good. I'm counting on that," he countered. I stared, utterly perplexed.

"So, are we friends now or what?" I asked. I think my eye just twitched. Fucking trigonometry made more sense than Edward. And that is saying something, because trig is illogical and confusing. I didn't want hope to creep into my voice, so I kept it level. Oh God, what I'd give not to be so lonely… awh, fuck. There I go being emo again.

"Friends…" he said hesitantly. My eyes flickered to his, and then away again. I glanced back.

He grinned once more, and said, "Well, we certainly can try. But I'm serious when I say that I am not a good friend for you." Behind the smiling façade, there was a real warning. I raised my eyebrow.

"You know, you say that quite often," I noted, my stomach churning from hope. Maybe surviving in this town wouldn't be so hard. _Maybe he's a crack dealer or a wife beater. -- Fuck off. -- Hey, just saying. You can't judge a person you don't know. -- Now you're just using my own words to bite me in the ass. Shut it._

"That's because you aren't listening, Isabella. If you were smart, you'd avoid me."

"Well, you've made your opinion of my intelligence pretty clear," I nearly growled. He gave me an apologetic smile. "So if I'm not being smart, we can be friends?"

"That just about sums it up, yeah." He gave a small smile. I looked down at my water bottle that I had brought from home, and fiddled around with the cap. We were both silent for several minutes before he finally spoke.

"What are you thinking?" he asked curiously.

"I was just…I was trying to figure out what you are." I blurted immediately, giving in to the amazingly gorgeous look in his dark gold eyes. _God damn it! Damn you, beautiful eyes! _

Though his smile didn't waver, his jaws clenched. "Having any luck with that?" he asked in what was most likely an attempt to be indifferent.

"Not really," I admitted.

"What are your theories?" he asked. I could feel a blush creeping on. Nuh-uh. I was not about to go there. I would _not_ get myself embarrassed. I had been thinking along the lines of Bruce Wayne and Peter Parker. And that_ would_, in fact, be embarrassing.

He cocked his head to the side and said with an entirely too-tempting smile, "Won't you tell me?"

"Nope," I said firmly.

"That's _really_ frustrating, you know," he grumbled his complaint.

"Really? I can't _imagine_ why that would be frustrating!" I said immediately, my eyes narrowing to slits. "When someone doesn't tell you what they're thinking, all the while giving you strange hints that are designed to keep you up at night, thinking about what the hell those snide little comments mean. I can't see why that would be frustrating at all."

He grimaced.

I glowered. _Yeah, that's right, make him squirm. -- I doubt he's squirming, but for once I agree with you!_

"Or even better yet," I said, my pent-up anger at him overflowing and spilling out. "Say that person did impossible things, like saving your life in impossible situations to treating you like a recluse the next! And he never explained any of that, after he promised! I really can't see why that would be frustrating, can you?"

He seemed surprised for a second, before he said stiffly, "You've sure got a temper, don't you Bella?" _Look who's talking._

"Let's just say I don't appreciate double standards."

We were staring at each other, both unsmiling.

I was then extremely surprised to find him snickering.

"Tyler thinks I'm acting unpleasant towards you," he said, "And he's debating whether or not to come save you and fight with me." I thought I saw him roll his eyes for a second.

"First of all, he better stay away from me, as in a ten mile radius, and second of all, how could you _possibly_ know that?"

Edward turned his attention to me. "People are easy to read. Well, almost everybody. I always have a hard time reading _you_."

"Really?" I asked, perplexed. "Everyone I know says that I'm like an open book."

"Not to me…I wonder why that is…" he stared at me, his eyes brooding.

I had to look away from the intensity of his stare. I was feeling rather uncomfortable with it. I focused instead on taking the already lidless water bottle and drinking. All the while, I stared at the wood of the picnic table.

I finally glanced up when Edward asked if I was hungry. I shook my head. My stomach – though empty of food – was completely full of butterflies. "You?" I asked in return, looking at his untouched tray of food.

"No, I'm not hungry either," he laughed once more like he was sharing an inside joke. Moments passed of relatively comfortable silence.

"Hey," I said suddenly after another silence enveloped us. "Can I ask a favor?"

"It depends," Edward said, suddenly wary of me. _Ha! Score one for Bella! -- What? -- I dunno._

"Oh, it's not much," I assured him. "It's just…next time you choose to ignore me for my own sake could you…maybe…_warn_ me or something?"

Edward then smiled. "Of course. Could you do something for me then?"

"Uhh, maybe…?" I said, completely puzzled. What could _I_ possibly do for this God-like creature?

"Tell me _one_ theory. One, that's all."

_Oh no…_ "Not that. Anything but that," I groaned.

"You didn't specify what you would promise me, you just said you would."

"Hey, you've broken promises before," I snapped. "And I didn't specifically promise anything, I said maybe I'd answer you."

"Please, just one theory is all I'm asking for! I promise, I won't laugh."

"Yes you _will_," I grumbled. _Yeah, he will, you idgit._

I looked at him then. Big mistake.

He looked down at the table, and then looked back up at me with his ocher eyes under long black lashes. Damn those eyelashes, I'd kill for those!

"Please," he breathed, leaning towards me.

"Er…what?" I asked, completely distracted. _Crap, that's not fair! How does he _do_ that?!_ I thought.

"One theory." He reminded me.

"Oh…erm…bitten by a radioactive spider?" Wow, I was such a helpless pushover. That, or he was a hypnotist, too. Grrr…

"That's not very creative!" he scoffed.

"It's all I've got…" I said, completely miffed at his reaction.

"Wow, you're not even close," he teased.

"So absolutely no spiders?"

"None."

"And no radioactivity?"

"I certainly hope not."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing."

He snickered. "Oh, and I'm not allergic to kryptonite either."

I frowned, a blush forming on my cheeks. I _knew_ I'd regret telling him. "You said you wouldn't laugh!" He quickly attempted to compose his face. "You know," I informed him. "I _will_ figure it out eventually. And then you can laugh all you want."

"You know," he retorted, although his tone of voice was not joking. "I really do wish you wouldn't try."

"Because…?"

"What if I'm not what you think I am? What if I'm not the superhero, but the villain of the story?" he smiled gently, but his impenetrable eyes betrayed the happy façade.

"Oh…" I said, things now falling into place, "I see."

"_Do_ you?" he asked, his face suddenly severe. He acted like he was afraid he let slip too much. Too bad he didn't.

"You're dangerous," I said, understanding why he'd told me to be sensible and stay away. _Crack dealer. -- No he's not! What the hell._ I could feel my pulse quickening, at the realization of my own words. "But you're not bad. No, I do not think you're bad."

"You're wrong…" he muttered. His voice was so quiet it was nearly inaudible. I watched as he reached across to the center of the table and snatched up my water bottle lid, twisting it in between his thumb and forefinger.

Though I probably should have been, I was not afraid. I'd never felt scared to be near him, not really. I felt…safe…even _relief_…to be near him. I was distracted from my thoughts when I realized the entire student body was pouring out of the cafeteria. I pushed my long bangs from my eyes, and said, "We're going to be late for Biology."

"I'm not going today," he told me. He was now twisting the bottle top so fast that it was a mere blur.

"Why not?" I asked quietly. I _wanted_ him to come, God damn it!

"Don't tell Chief Swan that I said this, but it's healthy to ditch a class now and again," he recommended. He slammed the cap onto the table to stop the spinning. He looked up at me from under those lashes and smiled. But it didn't touch his eyes; they were still troubled.

I spluttered, "Well…I have to go…so, um…"

"I'll see you later, then."

"Okay…see you…" I slung my messenger bag's strap over my shoulder, tossed my untouched food in the trash, and opened the lunchroom doors. Before I walked out, I glanced back. He had turned his attention back to the bottle cap.

I ripped my gaze from his beautiful and troubled face, and ran to Biology before the bell rang.

* * *

**A/N: So, I know that this was really close to the book. I changed it around a bit, so that it wasn't **_**quite**_** so similar. Hopefully. I just didn't want to forget crucial info, you know? Since this is like the book, but my own version. Please, review! I'd love to hear your thoughts. (Please, no harsh reviews!)**


	8. Chapter 8: Bloodtyping

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight series, I do not. Nor do I own any song I mention by Lights.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Bloodtyping**

**(BPOV)**

The bell rang just as I slipped into my desk. "Phew…" I muttered a relief. That had been close. I removed the strap of my messenger bag from around my neck and placed it on the empty chair where Edward normally sat. I looked to the front of the class to see that Mr. Banner wasn't even at his desk. _Crap. I ran those last few yards for nothing. It only figures._ I glanced around the room, and he was no where in sight. The class was animatedly talking, not even worried that their teacher was missing.

The chatter soon died down, however, when Mr. Banner struggled into the room with boxes. He set them on a boy named Mike's desk, quickly apologizing. "Pass those around," he requested.

"Okay," he said, once everything settled down. "Today, we're blood-typing…"

The rest of what he was saying was lost to my ears. Oh shit…this couldn't be what I thought it was…

Yep. It was.

Mr. Banner pulled out a pair of latex gloves, and he put them on. He quickly began explaining each of the gadgets. "You'll get an indicator card," he held up a small white card with four squares. "Then you'll get a four-pronged applicator," he held it up; it reminded me of a toothless hair pick. And third, you'll receive a sterile micro-lancet." He held up a small piece of blue plastic, and snapped it open. The barb that pierced your skin was invisible from this distance, but my stomach flipped nonetheless.

Was this even legal? At my school in Arizona and my school in the Bahamas, they didn't allow in-class blood-typing...

"I'm coming around with a dropper full of water, so please do not start until I get to you." He started with Mike, who was one of the boys who had asked her out to the dance.

Mr. Banner placed a drop of water on each of the four squares. "Then I want you to carefully, and I say _carefully_, prick your finger with the lancet," he took Mike's hand and jabbed the lancet into his index finger. (I was surprised that the voice inside my head hadn't made a snide comment about how Mr. Banner was obviously _not_ careful.) Uh-oh. I could feel the clammy sweat break on my face.

"Place a small drop of blood on each of the prongs," he demonstrated it to us by squeezing Mike's finger until the blood flowed. I swallowed convulsively, my stomach already heaving.

"And then you just apply it to the card," he held up the dripping red card. I fought hard to listen through my ringing ears. I really needed to leave…like now.

"The Red Cross is having a blood drive next weekend in Port Angeles– " Good to know, I won't be going there then – "and I thought you should know your blood type. For those who wish to donate and are under eighteen, I have permission slips on my desk that your parent or guardian can sign." He finished his speech, and walked around the room, giving each student the need droplets of water.

I placed my head on the cool black tabletop, and held on to consciousness. My long bangs acted as a curtain, so the light was almost completely blocked. Squeals, protests, complaints, and giggles were going around the room. I breathed in and out quite slowly, with my mouth open.

Please, get me the hell out of here. Oh, I should have skipped…

With that thought, I grabbed my bag and streaked across the room. Mr. Banner didn't even have time to protest.

Before I slipped through the door, I heard someone say proudly, "I have an A plus!" Then someone replied with, "That's A positive, you moron!"

I managed to make it halfway to the parking lot when I felt some bile begin to rise in my throat. I groaned, slowly sitting down onto the ground. I slumped over onto my left side, placing my cheek against the frigid cement of the sidewalk. This cooled my sweaty skin; the ground was spinning horribly now. I hoped no one tried to approach me - I just wanted to lie here in peace while the world stopped spinning.

"Bella?" I heard the velvety voice call from the distance.

Shit. Seriously, why did it have to be him? Why not Tyler, or…okay I take that back. Anyone but _him_! Please, let me be imagining Edward…

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?" his voice was a lot closer now, and quite upset. And I definitely was not imagining him. Oh God, I thought, let me die. Or at least don't let me be sick in front of him…now _that_ would be embarrassing…

"Bella," Edward's voice was relieved now, and near my ear. "Can you hear me?"

I could still feel the world spinning around me from dizziness. "No…" I moaned. "Please go away…"

I heard Edward chuckle. Seriously? This was not something to laugh over.

I moaned, gripping my stomach. The world wouldn't stop spinning...why couldn't it stop? Though my eyes were shut, I could hear the smile in Edward's voice. "I'm taking you to the nurse."

And suddenly, I felt the ground disappear from beneath me. My eyes snapped open in surprise – Edward had picked me up in his arms; he acted as if I weighed a mere ten pounds, as opposed to my 110 pounds.

"Put me down!" I groaned. Please don't let me vomit on him. But Edward had already started walking.

"You look terrible," Edward grinned.

I moaned again. The rocking movements were making my stomach worse. "Please put me back on the sidewalk." He instead gingerly held me away from his body; it just didn't seem to bother him. It then occurred to me that he was supporting me with just his arms. Man, he was…strange…

"So…" Edward said, fighting back a smile. "You faint at the sight of blood?" I didn't answer in fear that words weren't all that would come out if I opened my mouth. He continued. "And it wasn't even your own blood." My eyes were clamped shut.

"Please, will you put me down? I need fresh air."

Finally, _finally,_ he complied. He sat me down on a bench. I groaned, gripping my stomach.

"I'll be back," Edward said. I heard the office door open and close.

I lay down, though I already was beginning to feel better now that I was no longer moving. Or rather, being moved.

It didn't take too long before the office door opened and shut again.

"You were right," I groaned.

His voice came from behind me, "Well, I usually am, but what about this time?"

"Ditching is definitely healthy." I started to practice breathing evenly.

We spent a minute in silence, before he said, "You know, you scared me for a minute back there," Edward's tone suggested he was admitting a humiliating weakness. "I mean, honestly, I've seen corpses with better color."

I rolled my eyes. "Haha."

I looked at him in my peripheral vision. "So, how did you see me? I thought you were ditching class?"

"I was in my car listening to a CD," he said. It surprised me – that was such a normal response. For some reason I couldn't picture him doing something...normal...okay, whatever. It just seemed odd for him.

He said, "Do you need to see the nurse?"

"Actually, I think I'm okay." The world had completely stopped spinning while Edward was talking, and the nausea had quieted down. I stood, and suddenly Mike came bustling past us with a boy. Edward and I stepped off of the sidewalk to get out of the way, when suddenly Edward said, "Bella, get out of the way now."

"Why?"

"Trust me, go!"

I immediately rushed away, and I heard Edward behind me. "Wow, you actually listened to me."

"I smelled the blood," I wrinkled my nose.

"People can't smell blood," Edward contradicted.

"Well, that's what makes me so sick. It smells like rust and salt." I shuddered. He was staring at me with an unfathomable expression. "What?" I asked, bewildered. Why was he looking at me like that?

"Nothing," he said. "So, are you going back to class?"

"No, I'd just have to turn around. I'll just go straight to gym from…" I trailed off, groaning. "Gym…"

"I can take care of that; just lay back down on the bench and act pale and weak.," he pointed back to the bench I had just been occupying. I walked back over, following his instructions. It wasn't hard to pull off; I had a slight sheen of sweat from feeling sick, and I was already paler than I was when I arrived here. Weeks out of the sun does that to you.

Edward was right, he could take care of that. He excused me and himself; he was going to drive me home.

"You really don't have to drive me home," I said once we reached the parking lot. It was now raining pretty heavily. I took a glance at my truck, when his voice carried across the stormy lot to me.

"Don't even think about it. I'll come back and get your truck."

I took another glance, and decided it'd just be best if I went with him. He'd probably catch me anyways, being the freak (okay, I'm not going to say that. That's harsh. But he's definitely not…not a normal human) that he was.

I slid into the passenger seat, completely drenched. Edward started the car, and turned on the heat. "Thanks," I muttered as he pushed most of the vents on to me. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the headrest; every time I got nauseous it always drained my energy out.

Then I heard what CD was playing. The familiar tune of the song brought memories of my happier past. "Second Go?" I asked, mildly surprised. "You listen to Lights?"

Edward turned to me with a smirk on his face. "_You_ listen to Lights?" he retaliated.

"Yeah, she's very talented." He gave me that dazzling crooked smile, and I felt my breath get whisked away from my lungs.

Finally I remembered how to breathe, and he suddenly spoke. "So…besides selfish, what's your mother like?"

That took me by surprise. "Um…well, she's not really _that_ selfish, I suppose…I'm glad she's happy, I just wish her happiness was the same as mine. She apparently likes younger guys, because Phil is like…seven years younger than her, or something."

I turned my head to see Edward eyeing me curiously. I continued.

"She's eccentric, an _awful_ cook, very free-spirited and…" I paused, looking down at my hands, which were in my lap. "And she's one of my best friends." I still hated that she agreed for us to move, but she was still my Mom.

"How old are you, Bella?" I looked up because his tone was reproachful. I laughed at the look on his face.

"Yeah…my mom always told me I was born 35 and turned more middle-aged every year." I sighed. I wished it wasn't like that at times - I wanted to just be a teenager, performing with my band and touring around the world.

"Someone had to be the adult in the family. So I left. She seemed unhappy with my unhappiness, and I wanted her to be happy."

"What do you think of Phil?"

"Dunno. He's okay, I suppose. I really can't see what she sees in him, but she loves him; it's who she wants, and I have to accept that. He's nice enough, and he treats her well, so I guess that's what counts."

"Do you think she'd extend the same courtesy to you? Allowing you to go with whoever you want?"

"I don't know. She's the parent. No one too scary, I s'pose." I teased myself.

"Could _I_ be scary?" He raised an eyebrow, and a faint trace of a smile lit his face.

I considered this thought, gently biting at my lip. Yes, he definitely could pull it off if he wanted to. "Yeah, I think you _could_ be, if you wanted to of course."

His smile vanished. "Am I scaring you now?"

I snorted and looked at him funny. "No." His smile reappeared.

"So," I said, deciding what to talk about. "The Cullens adopted you?"

His expression turned serious. "Yes."

"What happened to your parents?"

"They died, many years ago. I can't really remember them. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for years now."

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" I said, regretting that I asked.

"It's quite alright."

"But you love Carlisle and Esme?" That was obvious, he spoke of them with such respect.

"Yes. I can't really imagine two better people."

"You're really lucky…" I said quietly.

The lyrics of the song playing, "Face Up", suddenly drew my attention. This was one of my favorite Lights songs.

I began to sing without considering the fact that I was in a car with this strange boy.

"Seems like the more you grow, the more time you spend alone  
Before you know it you end up perfectly on your own  
City's shining bright, but you don't see the light  
How come you concentrate on things that don't make you feel right

I just want to feel alright

The times you don't want to wake up  
'Cause in your sleep it's never over when you give up  
The sun is always going to rise up  
You need to get up, gotta keep your head up  
Look at the people all around you  
The way you feel is something everybody goes through  
Dark out, but you still gotta light up  
You need to wake up, gotta keep your face up."

I stopped singing and sighed.

His voice brought me back to reality. "You have a lovely voice."

I blushed. "Thanks," I said meekly.

I looked out the window. I just realized that we were at my house. How had he known where to go? I hadn't even given directions. Guess that's what happens in such a small town - plus, it didn't help that Charlie was the police chief.

"Yeah, I know I am." He paused, and looked at the clock. "I probably should get going, my brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie, won't be very happy if I keep them waiting in the rain. And I know you want your truck back, because I don't think you want Chief Swan to worry about you over Biology." He paused and then said, "My brother and I are camping this weekend, and will be leaving early. So, see you next week."

I frowned. "Okay, see you next week." I turned back, deciding to thank him.

As I turned to face him, I noticed a black Toyota pick-up truck in my driveway where Charlie usually parked. "What the…?" I mumbled, and I looked at Edward. "Thanks for the ride…" I smiled, and felt a blush creeping up my cheeks. He must've noticed, because he grinned. And once more, my breath disappeared.

"Any time," he stared at me, the grin still on his face. "I'll bring back your truck in no time," he held out his hands. I gave him my truck key off of my key chain, and couldn't help but wonder how he was going to go back and get his car. He was doing _way_ too much for me. "Oh, and Bella? Try and be careful while I'm gone. You seem to attract accidents like a magnet. So, don't fall in the ocean or get run over, okay?" He gave me his stunningly beautiful crooked smile.

"Fine," I snapped, all happiness gone, and slammed shut the passenger door. Edward pulled out of the driveway, a smile still on his face. I fought the urge to poke my tongue out like a little girl. So, instead, I turned my attention to the mysterious truck.

As I walked along to the passenger side of the truck, I heard a bark. That made me jump several feet off the ground. Through the fogged up window, I saw a black and white dog. Then I heard a door open – it was the driver's door – and seconds later, slam shut. I turned to see who the intruder was, when I gasped.

* * *

**A/N: So, thoughts? I hope this isn't exactly like Mrs. Meyer's. :( **


	9. Chapter 9: Reunion

**Author's Note: **H**ere is chapter nine. Tell me what ya think. :D**

**Disclaimer: Do not own Twilight, and I don't own by Shiny Toy Guns. Don't own "Supermassive Black Hole" either. Darn. Haha.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 9: Reunion**

**(BPOV)**

_As I walked along to the passenger side of the truck, I heard a bark. That made me jump several feet off the ground. Through the fogged up window, I saw a black and white dog. Then I heard a door open – it was the driver's door – and seconds later, slam shut. I turned to see who the intruder was, when I gasped._

A girl with flowing mahogany hair, vivid blue eyes, a black jean jacket with a white button-up shirt underneath, blue jeans, and a black Stetson stood in front of me.

"Cady!" I shrieked, and threw her into a huge hug. "Oh my…how did you…what are you…come in!" I readjusted the strap to my messenger bag on my shoulder, and walked to the house. I quickly unlocked the door. "Come on, let's get out of the rain!"

Cady had a huge smile plastering her face, but her eyes showed sadness. As she walked into the house, a streak of black and white flashed by: the dog.

I took off my hoodie, and took Cady's jacket as well. I turned, and Cady removed the Stetson from her head. She set it down on the end of the staircase railing, and walked up to me.

I saw now that the smile was gone. All her face showed was sadness. "Oh, Bella….what happened?" she placed her hand on my face, looking me over.

I knew what she saw. She saw a drenched girl with a nose ring that had she adorned in the time after she had moved, bangs that covered the right side of the girl's face, a choker with an onyx stone, black nails, and dark make-up.

"This happened," I answered gloomily, waving my hand around to show her the house. "I changed, for better or for worse. I mean, you know where I belong."

"Oh, my poor Bella…" she gripped me in a meaningful hug. When we finally broke apart, I looked at her, and dissolved into tears. My best friend was here with me in hell. I felt Cady wrap me in another embrace, soothing me. "I'm here, shh…" she rubbed circles on my back.

I finally settled down, sniffling and rubbing runny black make-up from my tear-streaked face. "Cady….I've missed you so much!"

"Bella, the boys and I miss you!" Cady said reassuringly, with a sad smile on her face.

I looked down at the border collie at Cady's side, sitting faithfully still. "Who's that?" I asked; my voice was thick from crying.

"Oh! This big guy is Max. He's going to help herd cattle at my ranch. And he's going to be a sire to future cattle herding dogs." She scratched the medium-sized dog's ears. I bent down, petting him, and received a lick on the cheek.

I giggled, "Hey, boy."

"Bella, what are you doing this weekend?" Cady asked; it was Friday tomorrow, and I had no plans for the weekend.

"Um…I don't know," I said truthfully.

"Okay. Well, I think I'm going to stay until Saturday, if that's okay. I'm going to leave early Sunday morning. But don't worry; I'm sleeping in a hotel."

"Psshh," I waved a hand, dismissing her. "You can stay over here if you like; I can give you my room. I can just sleep on the couch. I honestly don't mind."

"Now, Bella, if I'm to stay here, _I_ will be staying on the couch. I'm the one barging in; you don't have to do too much for me." She said, her eyes becoming slits like they did when she was trying to get her way -trying to look as menacing as possible.

"Fine," I mumbled.

"Good," she said, cheery and wide-eyed again. "You can ask your father, and if he's okay with it, I'll bring my stuff in from the truck. I hope you don't mind Maxy here," she rubbed the back of the sitting dog. "He's very well trained, and obeys your orders."

"That's fine, Charlie's thought about getting a lab or something several times."

"Okay," she smiled. There was silence, when suddenly she asked, "So, who was that that dropped you off? And why did you get off early?"

I could already feel my face heating up from a blush. "That was Edward Cullen. He's like, well, I guess he's the only friend I have here."

"Really? Is he cute?" she asked playfully.

"'Course!" I laughed. "Yeah, I've never seen anyone…or _anything_…so beautiful in my entire life," I added seriously.

"He got a girlfriend?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

"Score one for Bella!"

"Nah, he's just a friend," I assured; my voice wasn't entirely convincing, because it held some sorrow. Oh, but how I wished we had more than friendship.

"Oh. Okay." She didn't seem entirely convinced. "So, why you home early?"

My blush grew darker. "Um…you know that problem I have about blood?"

She nodded.

"Well, we had blood-typing today in Biology…and I almost got sick…"

"So how did Edward end up taking you home?" she asked. An eyebrow rose and a smirk appeared on her face.

"Um…he kind of saw me lying on the ground trying not to throw up, and he picked me up and carried me to a bench by the nurse's office, and then he excused me from gym."

Her mouth fell open. "He _carried_ you? That's so sweet! Man, he must be a loyal friend."

"Yeah, he does seem the type to be loyal…" I trailed off. Silence settled over us, when finally she spoke up.

"Well, why don't you do whatever homework you have to now? Then we can hang out tonight?" I smiled, and nodded.

"Hey, how did you get to come up here? Aren't you skipping school?"

"Sort of. I'm getting sent my class work; you know how nice our teachers are." I nodded, of course remembering. "But I asked for the rest of this week off, and I'll be returning on Monday."

"I missed you," I said, serious. I hugged her, and suddenly heard the roar of my truck. Edward would probably leave the key inside on the seat, so I went to retrieve my messenger bag that contained homework. I rushed up to my room while Cady watched TV downstairs, turned on my Shiny Toy Guns CD, and set to work on my homework to the song "Le Disko".

XxXxXxX

Charlie, as I expected, allowed Cady and her dog to stay. We sat in the living room, watching a reality show about guys and girls from the city having to live on a ranch and do the chores. Many times we guffawed, laughing extremely hard, since it was so dumb and unrealistic. "Let's watch something better," I finally decided, and changed it to horse racing. It was the only sport I liked; and I only liked it because a cousin trained thoroughbreds and I knew the sport.

"Horse racing?" she questioned. "Don't they abuse the horses?"

"It's not the best sport, because horses do get injured, but nearly all owners are kind to their horses." I then told her about my cousin.

"Oh," she said, shrugging. "I ain't got a clue about other kinds of riding other than Western," she said with a grin. I stared at her pointedly for using 'ain't'. She stuck her tongue out, knowing that using that word was a pet peeve of mine.

We watched TV and talked the rest of the night.

XxXxXxX

The sun shining should have made me happier. But it didn't.

School was passing dreadfully slow. I was sad at lunch once more; I had no one to talk to. I picked at the sandwich I made, not really eating. I was lost in thought; I suddenly jumped when a small voice said quietly, "Someone sitting here?" I looked up to see a girl with light brown hair pointing to the seat in front of me.

"Uh…no…?"

The girl with brown hair – surprisingly – then sat in front of me. "I'm Angela," she introduced herself. "Angela Weber."

I blinked. Someone was talking to me? "Um…Bella –"

"Swan," she finished, a small smile on her face. "Yeah, I know. We have a couple of classes together. I wanted to talk to you when you first came here, but…I dunno…it seemed you didn't want…or at least like…friends." She was talking about how I turned down all those people's offers.

"Oh." I said dumbly. "Sorry 'bout that. I really just didn't like the people or the things they wanted to do." Was I about to make _another_ friend? I sure hoped so.

"Oh," she smiled slightly again. "I was wondering…do you want to come with me to Port Angeles on Wednesday night? I need to get a dress for the dance, and I figured we could do something you wanted to do," she offered.

"Sure," I said. She seemed kind and someone who could accept me for who I was. Cady was leaving this weekend anyways, so I agreed.

"Great!" she said, now smiling brightly. We talked the rest of lunch.

XxXxXxX

"Hey!" I laughed as Cady snatched a fry from my plate at a local steakhouse. In turn, I grabbed from her plate an onion ring. "Thank you very much," I sing-songed.

She playfully stuck her tongue out. "Same old silly Bella that I used to know," she laughed.

"And glad for it!" I raised my coke glass as if I was going to give a toast. "The only thing that changed was my mood and home." That statement made an awkward silence settle over us.

"So," I said, deciding to break the tension. "What should we do tomorrow?"

"I dunno. I don't live here. What do you do?"

I frowned. I really had hoped she wouldn't ask that. "I play my guitar, listen to music."

"That's it?" surprise lit her face.

"That's it," I mumbled.

She gave a sigh of pity, and looked at me in the eye. "Have you written any new songs?"

Cady had helped on occasion with our performances; she could play the violin and the piano.

I gave a small smile. "Of course. Would you like to hear some?"

She nodded. "Do they reflect your mood?" She looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Some - some I just had a sudden inspiration and just let the tune flow onto paper."

Cady handed the waitress her credit card; she smirked – we had had an argument over who would pay the bill. "No way," she had said. "It's on me. It's the least I can do."

I'd be able to apply for a credit card soon – in less than a year, I'd be eighteen. I looked forward to getting out of high school, so I could rejoin our band and maybe even make albums.

We arrived home in no time. Cady had driven us here in her rented black Toyota Tacoma. Max, funnily enough, was sitting with Charlie on the couch, while they watched a game on TV. We muffled our laughter, and said, "Hey, Ch-Dad! We're back."

He jumped about a foot in the air – causing Max to jump off and run to Cady's side – and turned to smile at us. "Hey, Bells. Have fun?"

I nodded eagerly. "Yeah, just like old times." I smiled, but it turned into a small grimace; I hated it that she would be leaving to go back to the Bahamas in two days.

"Chief Swan?" Cady suddenly asked politely. She hardly talked to Charlie since she had arrived.

"Call me Charlie," he said with another crinkly-eyed smile.

"Charlie?" she paused, a smile lighting her face. "Do you want me to leave Max running around the house tonight? He really likes you and seems to have taken to this house."

"Of course you can," he smiled again, then turned to me. The smile faltered a bit. "Um…Bells, do you mind cooking on Sunday? Billy Black and his son Jacob are coming over for a game. I haven't seen them in ages."

I remembered Billy. I'd met Jacob when I was little, but couldn't picture his face - we'd both been so young. "Sure, no problem," I assured. "Have any dishes in mind?"

"Well, I was thinking about some kind of fish dish…" and so we planned the dinner over the next ten minutes.

Once upstairs, Cady helped me hook up my guitar so that I could play a song for her. I gave her the sheet music, so she could see the lyrics.

I played the song I wrote, "Supermassive Black Hole", and explained how the boys recorded their individual parts of the song, and that I was going to record mine, and we would put the parts all together on the computer. Just like we did normally, when we were in the same place.

We played music, sang, and laughed the rest of the night.

XxXxXxX

I felt tears blur my vision as I hugged my best friend goodbye. Why did she have to go? All well, I thought bitterly, at least two other people are talking to me here.

"Bye," Cady's voice was thick from her own shed tears. Her eyes were puffy and red. I was sure mine were too. "I'll see you soon. Graduation is almost here, and I'll be moving with Matt - hopefully - to Nevada. We'll come see you this summer; I may even be able to see if Jason and Ryan can come, too. They said they were saving up."

I nodded, hope blooming in my gut. "I'll miss you so much," I felt more tears overwhelm me, and no more incomprehensible words would come out, only nonsense.

"I promise, I'll call you. I'll email you as many times as possible. And I'll get the guys to call, too. I swear." She hugged me one last time, and, smiling sadly, left to board her plane.

* * *

**A/N: Kay, so what did ya think? If you see anywhere where I left Cady's name as Leah, please let me know. I wrote this story before Leah became a big character in the book, so therefore when I initially wrote it I forgot there was already a minor character with the same name. I decided to change it to avoid confusion. But yeah - tell me what you thought in a REVIEW! :D Please?**


	10. Chapter 10: Legends?

**Author's Note: Here's chapter ten! I used some pieces of the book for the legend part, cuz I didn't feel like rewording it all the way. I mean, how **_**could**_** I? So please excuse me for that. Also, I am sorry that this chapter is shorter than some of the previous ones - I cut it off where it was appropriate!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10: Legends?**

**(BPOV)**

Billy and Jacob smiled happily as they entered the house, Jacob pushing Billy's wheelchair. "Bella! Wow, look how you've grown," Billy said, eyes twinkling. He seemed to ignore the fact that I was a mess of black – my entire outfit was black colored today, including my make-up – and that I couldn't smile to the same extent of cheerfulness.

Dinner was a success. Jacob and I made small talk, mostly about how Jacob builds cars, his family, etcetera, while Billy and Charlie had talked on other topics. I was soon interrupted by Billy when we started talking about school. He asked about my grades, what classes I hated, and other non-important things. He finally ended his questioning with, "So, made any friends?"

I nodded. "Yeah, actually. A girl named Angela Weber started talking to me on Friday; but other than her, only Edward Cullen." I did not expect the outburst that Billy made.

"CULLEN?" and so, while he raved about how I shouldn't hang around them, and Charlie tried to calm him down and argue that the Cullens were great people, Jacob and I slid from the table, unnoticed.

"What was _that_ about?" I asked, wide-eyed. We sat on the stairs on the front porch.

Jacob grimaced. "Well…he doesn't really…_like_ the Cullens. He believes in this old Quileute legend passed down from generation to generation."

"And you don't?"

"No," he said with a snort.

"What is the legend?" I asked, looking at the fifteen-year-old boy. He grimaced.

"Oops, I'm not supposed to tell anyone."

"It's ok, I swear, I won't tell anyone." I smiled assuredly at him.

When he didn't respond, I pouted, deciding to take the flirtatious route.

I'd hardly ever flirted, so it was pretty obvious, but Jacob didn't seem to notice that my flirting was false. I could see his blush despite his bronze skin, and it made me giggle.

Jacob remained silent, and for a minute, I thought he wasn't going to answer. Finally, he spoke. And he was grinning.

"You like scary stories?"

I smiled, and nodded. "Hell yeah."

"Well," he paused. "To start, the Cullens aren't allowed to come onto the reservation…"

I frowned. "Why?"

"I'll get to that. I have to start from the beginning. Do you know any Quileute legends?"

I frowned, pursing my lips, and shook my head.

"Well, one tells that we are descended from wolves – that the wolves are still our brothers. It's against tribal law to kill one.

"Then, well, there are legends of…" he paused, to give it effect. When he spoke, his voice was lower. "…the _cold ones_."

"The cold ones?" I asked, perplexed and intrigued. Who were they?

"Yes. There have been stories about the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and many just recent. According to legend, my great-grandfather knew some. He made the treaty that kept them off our land." He quieted, and rolled his eyes.

"You're great-grandfather?" I pushed.

"He was a tribal elder, like my father. The cold ones are natural enemies of the wolf. Well, not the natural elders of the wolf, but of the men who turned into wolves – like our ancestors. You'd probably know them as werewolves."

"Werewolves have enemies?" I asked, somewhat surprised. This story had certainly taken a turn. I mean...werewolves?

"Only one. The cold ones are traditionally our enemies. However, this clan came to our territory when my great-grandfather was still chief. But…these ones were different. They never hunted like others of their kind did – they weren't supposed to be dangerous to the tribe. So, just to be safe, my great-grandfather made a truce with them. If they stayed off our land, we wouldn't expose them to the pale-faces." He gave me a wink.

"But, if there was no risk, then why…?" I was confused by this point. I was trying to hide how seriously I was taking his legend.

"Well, there's always a risk for people to be around cold ones, even when they were civilized like this clan. You never know, they might get too hungry to resist."

"Um…what do you mean, 'civilized'?"

"They claimed not to hunt humans. They said that they preyed on animals instead, because they felt it was wrong to kill humans."

"So…how do the Cullens fit into this? Are they like the cold ones your great-grandfather met?"

"No," he paused dramatically. "They are the _same_ ones."

I could feel the blood drain from my face. He must have thought it was from fear, so he smiled and continued.

"There are some more now, a new female and a new male. In my great-grandfather's time, they knew the leader as Carlisle. They'd been here and gone before _your_ people even arrived."

"And what are they?" I swallowed a lump in my throat. "The cold ones?"

He gave me a dark smile. "Blood-drinkers. Your people call them vampires."

If any color was left in my face, it was gone now.

Jacob laughed beside me. "You have goose bumps!"

"You're an awesome story teller," I said in a forced-calm voice.

"It's some crazy stuff," he admitted. "No wonder my dad doesn't tell anyone. Huh, I guess I just violated the treaty."

"I'll take it to my grave." I swore.

"Seriously, don't tell Charlie. He's mad because we haven't gone to the hospital since Dr. Carlisle started working there."

"Of course I won't!"

"So, do you think of us as a bunch of superstitious natives?" he said this cheerfully, but I saw him grimace out of the corner of my eye.

"No. I just think you're very good at telling scary stories." I held up my arm to show the still-present goose bumps.

"Cool," Jacob smiled.

Just then, Charlie wheeled Billy out. "I'm sorry," Billy grumbled to Charlie.

"It's fine. I just don't understand." Jacob, with Charlie's assistance, got Billy to the car.

"You're driving," Charlie accused Jacob.

He gave a small grin. "Gotta get him around somehow…" he caught my eye and waved. I returned the gesture, and then walked inside to go to bed.

I really did like Jacob. He was a sweet kid. I could tell he had a crush on me, which I found to be cute.

I was too stirred-up by the story Jacob had just told me to go to sleep, so instead I decided I'd draw up a hot bath. I was in the water for over a half an hour, mulling things over. It was almost easy to picture Edward as a vampire. Then I decided it was time to get out of the water before I either went crazy over such ridiculous thoughts or fell asleep.

That night, I dreamed.

Jacob was standing in front of me, in a world surrounded by green. The forest. He was yelling, but I couldn't hear him.

Suddenly, a blinding glowing light shone, and I turned to see Edward standing, as pale as ever. He had fangs and a small amount of blood was on the side of his mouth. He held out his hand. "I won't hurt you, Bella. Please, come here."

I was about to take a step, when Jacob suddenly disappeared from view - but he didn't, I realized: he had turned into a russet-colored wolf.

He charged towards Edward, and I ran after him. "NO! Leave Edward alone!" I shouted.

I woke up with a start.

Sweat poured down my neck, and the blankets were tangled around me. I glanced out the window, and saw that it was still dark. Deciding I couldn't sleep anymore, I stretched, stood, and turned on my laptop. I glanced at the clock: it was 4:34.

After eating breakfast and preparing for school, I ran upstairs and logged onto the internet. I went to my favorite search engine and typed in "vampire".

Most of what I found were advertisements for movies. Eventually, I found a site called "Vampire Legends".

In it talked about various legends, most of which was nonsense. One, however, spoke of _good_ vampires, ones that fought against the bad ones.

_Maybe the Cullens aren't bad…_I thought, but then I shrugged. It didn't really matter. It was hard enough going a day without friends.

With a sigh, I shut off my computer and drove myself to school.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did ya think? Please, review! A click and a couple of seconds is all it takes!**


End file.
